A delusional Hearth's warming
by TheGhostArchAngel
Summary: It's hearth warming for a couple and it is a very special day for them as well it's a happy holidays everyone


A/N. Hi guys this is a Christmas gift for my friend Delusional Potato and you probably won't understand it as it is mainly for her enjoy DP

Xxx

It was Hearth's Warming Day at a house in a chaotic land. At that house was two people living in it.

"Discord it's Hearth's Warming Day!" Bella woke up from her and Discord's bed.

Discord woke up slowly "what... OH Hearth's Warming! Shall we go downstairs?"

Bella nodded and got up "I love Hearth's Warming, Dizzy"

Discord gives her a quick kiss "I know you do Cotton Candy"

They made their way down stairs. There was a lot of presents under the giant tree in the living room. Bella jumped in excitement but Discord calmed her down "Bella relax we should eat breakfast first." Discord stated

Bella faced turned in to a frown "Alright... But we better have cotton candy for it then..." Discord laughed and they entered the kitchen and Bella sat down discord grabbed them some cotton candy and two glasses of chocolate milk.

"MY FAVORITE!" Bella yelled when she saw the breakfast Discord had picked.

She quickly ate the cotton candy and chugged the chocolate milk, while discord quietly ate his but also chugged his chocolate milk.

Discord then decided to make some other stuff for breakfast as well eggs and toast. "Bella do you want some eggs and toast?"

Bella nodded and closed her eyes, as she was bit tired. She still managed to stay awake.

Discord handed her some eggs and toast. He then sat down in his seat. The couple then began to eat the food. Bella was really enjoying it. "Wow, this is amazing! You must be a really good cook!" She told him.

Discord laughs "Why thank you, my sweet. You make me feel so warm and bubbly on the inside"

Next they entered to living room and sat down on the fuzzy polka dot and checkered rug. "Dizzy I love you so much." She snuggled into his chest contently. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "I love you much more"

Bella was about to argue but kept silent. The two stayed comfortable for awhile. When she noticed that he was beginning to get up she got confused. Discord didn't seem to have a reason to get up. So, Bella asked him, "Dizzy what's wrong?"

Discord smiled warmly at her as he got down at one knee. He was getting ready to do something he had been waiting to do a long time. "Bella... You are the love of my life... You stuck by me through it all and you never cared if I did something out if line or messed up." He pulled out a small box and opened it their was an engagement ring inside of it.

"Bella will you marry me?" Discord asked her as he smiled hopefully.

Bella froze at the sudden question. She was shocked, she wasn't expecting this, at least not at the time. But suddenly she teared up and hugged him tight "YES YES YES I WILL MARRY YOU DISCORD"

Discord happily obliged to hug her back just as tight.

"Best Hearth's Warming ever..." Discord whispered.

Bella was so happy "I agree but to you want to open some presents?"

Discord nodded as he pulled out of her embrace. "sure Bella! I will gladly do what ever your heart desires."

Bella smiled. One was from her friend Arch Angel. He was a good friend of hers. He was there when ever she had problems that Discord was not around for. She opened it and inside was a letter. She quickly read it.

"Dear Bella I would like to thank you for everything you have ever done for me. You have helped me through some of the darkest points in my life and you helped make it better by just being my friend in general. Bella, you always cheered me up when I needed it. Not only were you helping me but, Mint Writer, Ella and Rage Quit. You guys have helped me more in my life than I could ever ask for! I just don't know how to return the I can say is thanks and a merry Hearth's Warming signed. Your friend, Arch Angel"

Inside the box, as well, was a picture frame. It held a photo of Bella, Arch Angel, Mint Writer, Ella and Rage Quit. To her delight Discord and Luna were there as well.

Discord smiled warmly. From Bella, he could easily tell that everyone meant a lot to Arch Angel. It was such a great feeling when you help someone you know so well. It was good feeling to know that Arch Angel cared about them all and that they were special in his life.

Bella took the picture frame and hung it over the nearby fireplace. Afterwords she came and sat next to Discord again. "well that was very touching. Wasn't it?"

Bella kissed him "oh yes it was. Dizzy, here for you" she handed him a present

Discord opens it and inside was a very expensive, chaotic looking watch "Bella... How did you afford this? It must have cost a fortune!"

Bella giggles and hugs him "it was, but it was worth it! your the greatest guy in the world discord" she smiled. Discord hugged her back "thank you so much Bella. I would have never asked you to give me this."

Bella laid down, tiredly, but Discord managed to stop her. "I have one more thing for you"

Bella looked at him as he handed her a box. She quickly opened it. On the inside was a beautiful and shiny necklace. "Discord... I guess it's my turn saying you did not have to"

Discord just laughs and went back to their room. He laid down on the bed and Bella laid next to him. The couple then snuggled together. "Merry Hearths Warming, Bella..." He yawns

"Merry Hearths Warming to you too!." Eventually the young couple fell asleep in each others arms. The two were now happily engaged.

xxx

A/N. Alright guys that is it. this was a Christmas gift and a thank you gift to my friend as I said in the beginning. I hope you loved it DP! Also, thank you, Violet Thropp for editing it. The arch angel thing is a message to my friends who have supported me. Thank you guys so much! You are the greatest friends I could ask for in the world!


End file.
